Lincoln vs Chelsea
Intro: (theme: wiz and boomstick) wiz: either their friend or foe, everyone has to have their personality. boomstick: or your just plane silly, like with lincoln loud, the only brother of the loud house wiz: and chelsea, the weilder of the gaea foundation. boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick. wiz: and it's our job to analize their weapon, armor and skill to find out who will win a death battle! lincoln: (theme: main theme the loud house) wiz: in the town royal woods, it's kinda like a normal town. boomstick: but except for a family with ten goddamn sisters. wiz: this was the loud family and by the time 5 sisters were born as lori, leni, luna, luan, and lynn, a twist came in. boomstick: you see, they were having another child and on the way to the hospital, their van broke down. wiz: lost for hope, then a fate came when the usa president came and offered them a ride but then "stuff" happened and then the first lady delevered him, this was lincoln loud. boomstick: wait, was that child born by the first lady, not the way i showed my birth. wiz: anyway, this boy progressed in life metting his former friend clyde and then 5 more sisters got into his life. boomstick: shit, i never had many siblings myself but this nuts! wiz: but this was no stub at all, he then started fighting. boomstick: he has stuff like a yo yo, squirt gun, and lots more kid toys. wiz: also he's pretty durable for his age by taking lab explosions, a punch from lynn who is a stared athlete of many sports. boomstick: but that's not even his super form yet, he can become ace savvy which is a suit and with it, he can use cards as his weapons. boomstick: so playing card are weapons, i knew it. wiz: despite all of this stuff, he greatest weakness is his age, by being goddamn 10 years old. wiz: also he's kinda selfish. boomstick: but weak or not weak, don't mess with this white haired bastard. (lincoln: that's why they call me the man with the plan. "licks his hair) chelsea: (theme: akame ga kuu akame ga kill) wiz: somewhere in a land, was the night raid. boomstick: and they where badass assassins. wiz: but after sheele's death, akame broke down into tears. (akame: but this, you never get used to it, goddamn it, you just hide it and finish the mission!) boomstick: shit, didn't know some badass assassin can be that emotional! wiz: then suddenly a unknown girl killed her own employer, this girl was named, chelsea. boomstick: what the hell, she's like some trigger happy. (theme: skyreach nightcore akame ga kill) wiz: but after joining by, feeding akame, she had pretty much enough power to take them on. boomstick: she's a stelth type assassin who fools people with her make up kit. wiz: this was the gaea foundation and using it can transform to pretty much anything in their appearance. boomstick: a kitty cat, a pyromaniac, jason voorhees you name it. wiz: so i made my own version of the gaea foundation. boomstick: does it work or not? wiz transforms to boomstick. wiz (as boomstick): believe me now? boomstick: ahhhh, body snatcher! wiz (who turned back): but that's not her deadliest attack yet, her most powerful attack is her acupuncture. boomstick: so it's basically a neddle who kills people in one shot, despite her powers, she's more of a goofball. wiz: such as wanting to get along with all the members and even fooling with tatsumi on which bikini is, uhhhhh. (akame ga kill bikini scene) boomstick: yeah wiz, which one's better!? wiz: uh, you see, i don't wanna hurt their feelings, both? boomstick: fine by me friend. (chelsea: won't even be better) prefight: ''' '''original track: note: the connections between lincoln and chelsea are that they are both people of mischief and they weild strange tools that make no sence, if the battle was made, it'll be hand drawned Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Cartoon" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Kid Shows vs Adult Shows' themed Death Battles